


First Time for Everyone

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [7]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sappy, Virgin!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one suspected Steve to be the experienced one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of my first fics for death-by-avengers, so I'm apologizing right now if it reads vastly different from my other fics. This one is super sappy though. I tried to fix it up as best I could, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! - Bows

He shuddered and gasped as he felt a trickle of lube slowly slide down his balls to his twitching hole. Tony couldn’t stop the moan he released as Steve’s hand stroked his cock again. A slow slick slide up pushing his foreskin back up over the head and dragging it back down. He was throbbing in time with each stroke of Steve’s hand, but Tony knew he couldn’t do anything about it. His hands just gripped the headboard harder, Steve’s order.  
  
“Tony,” his eyes flickered up from his cock to Steve’s face.  
  
Steve leaned foreward to capture Tony’s lips. The kiss muffled his moans as Steve stroked him again and again.  
  
“Steve… Steve, please.” He breathed into Steve’s neck.  
  
Steve just nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
  
“Are you sure? You want me to show you how to be a… a good soldier?” His voice may have wavered but his eyes were blazing, Tony knew what he wanted.   
  
Tony let a slow lazy smile lift his lips and nodded twice. He might not have ever done this but he had complete faith in Steve’s ability to show him what he’s made of. Steve didn’t wait long after that, he dropped his head and took the tip of Tony’s cock in his mouth. His tongue running back and forth across the slit and under the foreskin, so practiced, so perfect.  
  
Tony whined as felt himself clench around a slicked finger Steve slowly eased in. God it seemed everything Steve did felt good. Then he started to thrust his finger and _oh_ everything just got better. Steve’s throat working around his cock and the finger curling and searching for something inside him. The thrusts sped up, and up until it all stopped. Tony opened his mouth to complain but the feeling of two fingers slowly working inside made him shut it. New, burning and odd but delicious all the same.

  
Once Steve had his fingers in Tony’s hips worked down to get them further. He didn’t know why, but he did know he wanted more. 

  
“Tony,” He opened his eyes wondering when they closed and looked at Steve.  
  
Steve, the sweet bastard, just let the ends of his lips curl up and pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle before sliding them back in and curved them. Tony’s head shot back and he let out a wailing moan. Steve just leaned up and left a biting sucking kiss at the base of his throat. He barely even noticed the third finger until it was half way in. The burning slowly getting more intense, but they nudged against his prostate and all he could feel was intense pleasure. He was overwhelmed and about to blow, but it still wasn’t enough.   
  
Tony groaned at the loss of Steve’s fingers, he ass reflexively clenching on nothing.  
  
“Tony, look at me.” he heard Steve’s voice, “We're going to take it slow, Okay?”  
  
Tony could only nod.  
  
The first push of Steve’s sheathed cock felt odd, and it burned more as it eased in further. Steve’s hand was a comfort on his lower stomach, lazily rubbing back and forth. Trying to soothe him and draw his attention from the pain.  
  
“That’s it. Just bare down on me Tony. You’re taking me in so well. Can you feel it Tony? Can you feel how hard I am for you?”   
  
He was all in. Tony could feel it, feel how hard he was. He could even feel the slight throb. Tony never pegged Captain America to be one for dirty talk, but fuck if it wasn’t turning him on.  
  
“You took it so well Tony, now here comes the best part.” Steve said as he gave Tony one last kiss before pulling back and thrusting in gentle but firm and sure. That was what he needed. Tony almost regrets not having done this before. But fuck he knows it never would have been better than this.  
  
It took Steve about three thrusts before he nailed Tony’s prostate. Tony knew the moment he moaned that he wouldn’t last more than a half a dozen. They’re both working in tandem, Steve thrusting in and Tony’s hips rising up to meet his. Tony’s leaking cock trapped between his stomach and Steve’s abbs, rubbing against them on every thrust. It was too much, too good. He was gonna come and _god_ it was going to be very soon. Steve just continued thrusting, licking and biting at his collarbone.   
  
The final straw was the combination of Steve’s lips and teeth against the arc reactor and a well aimed thrust to his prostate. The orgasm that hit it him very nearly knocked the breath out of him. Tony’s head shot back and his mouth open to moan but it choked off as his cock twitched with two or three spurts of come. He’d never come that hard or even anywhere close to that. He was panting and gasping for a breath his ass clenching hard around Steve’s still thrusting cock.  
  
Tony had barely regained his breath when he looked down to see Steve licking come of the glass of the reactor. He groaned and felt his cock give one last valiant twitch and leak out a dribble of cum. Steve leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips whispering that he was so good, that he loves him and soon Tony soon. Then Steve is thrusting again, firm and sure. He knows Steve is getting close, his eyes are closed tight and he’s barely even mouthing at Tony’s skin. His hips stutter.  
  
They stutter once, twice. Steve lets out a pained sounding "Tony!" as he pulls Tony’s hips tighter against his. They both just lie there still panting, hearts still racing. Tony doesn’t realize his hands have been stroking through Steve’s hair until he pulls his head up and smiles.  
  
It’s almost partly smug but mostly bashful, “You were a good soldier Tony.”  
  
Tony’s eyes drift away from Steve, “Yeah well… Thanks, it helps when the other person is a good fuck too.”  
  
Steve just laughs.   
  
Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s lips before taking a moment to discard the condom and pull the covers over them. Tony falls asleep with his head against Steve’s heart listening to it beat and thinking it might not be so bad now, just might even be worth it.


End file.
